


Insecurities

by PsychoMeows



Series: UTMV Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Soullessness, getting over fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows
Summary: Error and Ink's relationship is complicated and difficult with Ink being soulless and having memory problems and Error having haphephobia. Good thing they have each other to help with their insecurities and to love them regardless.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Past Ink/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: UTMV Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914103
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Insecurities

Ink really couldn't remember how it happened. Really, he couldn't. He'd ask Error but he didn't want his boyfriend to laugh at him and mock him because of it. He just couldn't remember, all he knew was that whenever he took his pink paint the first thought he always had was of Error. Not the AUs or his own art works, not his friends. It was Error. He had never thought of a person when he took the pink paint before, not even Dream when they had dated. The paint that made him feel love made him think of Error and not in a platonic way either. He knew it wasn't real, it was a fake feeling like all the others but he wanted to keep pretending. He loved his Glitchy and he liked how his life was. Even if it wasn't real, even if one day he did grow bored of Error.

Life was still exciting. Error was still destroying although not as much as he used to, mainly long abandoned AUs or the occasional copy. Although Error hadn't destroyed anything in a while at least not an AU; he seemed to attempt to knit something, mess it up, get annoyed with it and then destroy what he started to make. Ink was very proud of him for going so long without getting rid of a so called 'abomination' and even making things other than his puppets even if he destroyed it whenever he messed it up. It was still good Error was trying to learn a new craft. Ink was still surprised he knew how to crochet. Even if Error had calmed down and wasn't so destructive he still made Ink's life fun; they pranked Red together and sometimes the other Star Sanses too. They had their spars as well and their dates plus Error was fun to annoy. They had their children too and they were trying to be better parents. It wasn't like there was no longer a threat to the Multiverse since Nightmare and his gang were still at large so there was that to deal with. Yes, Ink liked how things were and he was happy with Error.

Still he didn't know how or why they started dating and it did bother him from time to time but as long as Error still wanted to be with him he didn't really think it mattered too much. What bothered him the most was his soullessness; he could never truly love Error, his emotions were all fake but he wanted them to be real. It was frustrating to feel some way and know it wasn't real. It was frustrating to feel love and know you're not _really_ feeling love. But Ink supposed the same thing applied to other feelings too. It was frustrating to feel happiness when hanging out with his friends and not _really_ feel happy. It was frustrating to feel sadness when an AU was destroyed and not _really_ feel sad. It was frustrating to feel angry at Nightmare when he hurt his friends and not _really_ feel anger. It was frustrating-

"Hey, Squid! I was talking to you! Are you even listening?!"

Ink jumped and looked at Error in surprise, he had forgot Error was here. "Oh, sorry! I spaced out. What were you saying?"

Error made some glitched sounds and threw his arms up in frustration. "It doesn't matter!" Error said and stood up from the couch and destroyed what he had knitted with a blaster before sitting again. He took off his glasses and then squinted to see Ink. He should probably just put his glasses back on but he just took them off and was too proud to admit, even to himself, that he was wrong about still needing them. "What were you even doing?"

"Thinking," Ink stated simply.

Error huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Just don't hurt yourself."

Ink titled his head to the side and blinked, his eyes turning to a orange question mark and an green exclamation mark. "What do you mean?"

Error shrugged. "Well, I mean; trying anything for the first time is hard so don't strain yourself." The glitchy skeleton then burst into a fit of glitchy laughter as Ink frowned at him.

"Really, Error?"

Error wiped a tear of laughter away with a finger as he slowly stopped and then smacked Ink on the back once. He still wasn't comfortable with touch but they were making progress and Error was now fine with short touches like playful smacks and high-fives, he had even been able to give Ink a very small quick kiss once. That had been nice, really nice, it was a good thing Ink had just taken his pink and yellow paint before that had happened. He would've hated himself if he couldn't feel the love and the happiness it brought him. It had been so amazing and special. Error looked so cute with a dark blush as he lent down to his small boyfriend. He had tried his best and the poor guy had crashed right after and-

"Goddamn it, Ink! Pay. Attention. To. _ME!_ "

"Whoopsies! Did I space out again?"

"YES! YES YOU DID!" Error shouted and stood up again. "I don't know why I agreed to come over! You're just ignoring me, I'm leaving!"

"Noooooo!" Ink whined and shot up onto his feet. "Don't leave! I'll pay attention to you now!"

Error groaned and was about to tell Ink to fuck off and leave him alone but when he turned to his soulless boyfriend he saw that he was downing his blue paint and starting up at him with big eyes, a blue tear drop and purple swirl in his eyes. "Fine! Just listen when I'm talking to you and don't down all the paint, you'll make yourself-"

"BLAH!" Ink threw up ink onto the carpet. (At least it wasn't on Error this time.)

"Puke..." Error finished and looked down at Ink who was now in his emotionless state after puking up all his paints. Ink in this state was pretty much useless as he sat on the floor and looked up at Error blankly.

"Oh..." Ink said simply.

Error smacked his face with both hands and ran them down his face as he groaned again. "You are so unbelievably stupid and useless and a pain in my ass," Error grumbled as he pulled his strings from his eyes and wrapped them around Ink's arms so he could pull him up onto the couch.

"Yet you still claim to love this soulless being?" Ink asked, completely monotone.

Error smacked the back of Ink's head and looked over Ink's sash for the right paints. "Unfortunately. Trust me, if I could control it I wouldn't love you at all. I still can't believe _I_ fell for the biggest abomination of them all. I didn't want to love you. I want to hate you and I hate that I love you. You're the most annoying moron I've had the displeasure of meeting. Yet somehow with your constant pestering for us to be friends made me get _feelings..._ Urg, so gross." Error said as he stepped around the puddle of inky puke but they were at Ink's place not his so he wasn't going to clean it, it was Ink's problem. He had several vials of paint and quickly went to the kitchen to get a glass and poured a little of each colour into it careful not to mix in since that would blend the colours. It was much easier than giving Ink them one by one, then having him get a boost of that feeling and then having to calm him down so he could give him the next one. Error returned and thrust the glass to Ink. "Drink it."

Ink slowly took the glass, slowly brought it to his mouth and slowly tipped it back. Once the glass was empty Ink placed it to the side and blinked a few times before he smiled and giggled a little. "Thanks Ruru! I feel much better now!"

Error rolled his eyes and sat down again. "Whatever, don't do that again! Next time I'll just take away your dumb paints and leave you blank for a few days. I don't know why I didn't do that, actually... You're way less annoying that way."

"You mean I'm more boring that way!" Ink giggled. Error must have put in more yellow than anything else, so his Glitchy did want him to be happy, how sweat!

"Whatever. What's wrong with you anyway?" Error asked looking over at his boyfriend.

Ink blinked a few times. "Nothing's wrong with me?"

Error shook his head. "You've been spacing out a lot today. What's bothering you? It's not me, is it? You're finally getting bored for me? Or maybe you've realised that dating The Destroyer is a bad idea?"

"No, don't worry. I still like being with you," Ink assured.

"Then what's up?"

Ink brought his finger up to his chin and tapped in thought. "You know... I don't remember..." He said and Error just shook his head. They were left in silence again until Ink called out. "Oh yeah now I remember!"

Error looked over at Ink and inched just a tiny bit closer to him. "Well?"

"I was just thinking about how all this is fake. I don't really love you. I can't. You're wasting your time with me." Ink had said it with a cheery smile, since there was more yellow than any other colour but he felt like he should be sad when saying that not happy. Error looked hurt by that and Ink knew he really should be feeling sad but he did just down his blue paint and puked it up so no sadness for him until he got more.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Error asked, the hurt clear in his glitchy voice.

Ink gasped in surprise. "No! No! Not at all!"

Error huffed and crossed his arms. "Well what's the problem?"

Ink frowned at him and moved a little closer being sure to keep his distance. "It's not real, that's the problem. I like being with you and I like how when I drink the pink paint, I think of you but none of it is real. I'm not really feeling these things, it's all a lie. I want it to be real; I want to _really_ feel happy when spending time with Dream and Blueberry, I want to _really_ feel sad when an AU is destroyed, I want to _really_ feel angry when fighting Nightmare... Error... I want to love you for real."

The silence between them was deafening as Error thought over what Ink had said. Then he started to laugh and laugh and laugh. "Oh Squid, you really are stupid!"

"Hey! I just opened up to you a lot and now you laugh at me!" Ink pouted.

Error took a moment to control his laughter and once again playfully smacked Ink's back, this time with more force. "Listen Ink, cause I'm only going to say it once; I don't care if ya can feel or not. I love you, you stupid ass! I'm well aware you can't _really_ love me back but the fact that you want to is enough. It's enough that the pink paint makes you think of me and me alone... Knowing that you want it to be real is more than enough."

"Error... Really? You really feel that way?"

"Duh. I knew what I was getting into unlike Dream. We'll never be a normal couple but I like what we have."

Ink nodded and carefully took a sip of the pink paint and allowed himself to bask in the feeling of love, love for The Destroyer. "Can I hug you?" Ink asked.

Error backed up a bit away from Ink and put his hands up. "Still don't think I'm quite there yet, Kiki."

"Oh," Ink said, dejected as he slumped. He really just wanted to cuddle with Error but he didn't want to force it on him. Ink wasn't the only one with problems that made their relationship difficult; Error's haphephobia made doing any couple things impossible since they couldn't even hold hands.

With a sigh Error held out his hand to Ink, palm up. "We can practice," he said while looking away from Ink, a blush across his face. "That's why you invited me over, right?"

Ink instantly brightened up at that and turned so he was sitting sideways on the couch with his legs crossed. "Oh yeah! That is what we were going to do!"

"Idiot Squid, just get on with it before I change my mind and go home."

Ink shot his own hand forward but stopped quickly when he remembered that if he just grabbed Error quickly he was likely to crash. Ink slowly touched the palm of Error's hand with the tip of his pointer finger and looked up to see if it affected him; it did not so Ink looked back to their hands. Continuing to be slow Ink let the tips of his other fingers touch Error's palm one by one, then slowly brought his hand down fully. They sat there with Ink's hand resting on Error's for a while before Error moved his hand away. Ink looked up again making sure Error hadn't crashed but saw he was totally fine. Before he could do or say anything Error moved his hand back to Ink's and grabbed hold of it, lacing their fingers together.

Ink wanted to say something, he wanted to laugh and tell Error he was doing a good job but he knew if he did say anything, then Error would take it as him making fun of him. Even if it was a genuine compliment. All Ink did instead was clutch Error's hand and give it a little squeeze. Error tensed and glitched a little but didn't pull anyway.

"I'm actually..." Error whispered to himself and squeezed Ink's hand back. "I'm holding Ink's hand... I'm not glitching out or crashing... And the burn isn't too bad..."

Ink was still too nervous to say anything since this was a very delicate activity, saying the wrong thing would ruin it and Ink didn't trust himself not to say something dumb. Instead he slowly offered his other hand leaving it next to the one being held for Error to take if he wanted to. Error hesitated but slowly and carefully took Ink's other hand as well.

Error looked at their hands and then back up to Ink and smiled at him. "I'm getting better!" He beamed proudly. "Isn't this great?! I knew I could do this!"

Ink let out a light giggle. "One day this'll be easy for us!"

Error blushed again and a glitch ran over his body but he smiled all the same. "I want to try being closer, this is going really well this time and I want to see how far I can get."

Ink nodded and they both shuffled closer without letting go. They ended up sitting facing each other, knees centimetres apart and Error slowly lent forward. Ink knew from experience, (more like knew from the notes on his scarf but hey they counted as experience since he _did_ experience it, he just forgot,) that he shouldn't move at all when doing this. It was best if Error was in full control and the best way to make him feel in control and, more importantly, safe was if Ink stayed as still as a statue. It was easier said than done but if it was for Error, Ink could sit still.

Error lent forward. He didn't really know what he was doing himself. He just thought this was a good idea and the voices were just yelling at him to kiss Ink so he slowly lent in. He touched his forehead to Ink's, who gasped a little and smiled as he began to feel excitement as he realised what Error was about to do. Ink really hoped he wouldn't puke again, if he did it on Error, the glitch would leave and he wouldn't hear from him for a few days. Error slowly continued, now their nose bones where touching. He was glitching quite badly at this point but he pushed through, he didn't want to crash this time.

 _It's okay... It's just Ink... I can do this... I want to do_ _this..._ Error thought to himself and then quickly gave Ink a peak on the mouth. He then pulled back as fast as he could and laughed. "Hey Ink! Look! I didn't crash this time!" Error called happily and squeezed Ink's hands that he was still holding even tighter.

Ink laughed as well. "That's great! We're making a lot of progress!" Ink then lent forward. "How about I try kissing you?"

Error seemed unsure. He was not so bad when he was the one doing the touching but someone touching him was different but Ink was able to do little touches now. Error knew he had to try, he'd never get better if he didn't and his pride wouldn't let him admit he was scared. "Fine but if I crash and you laugh I'm breaking these," Error said lifting their still joined hands and shaking them.

"Please don't break my hands, I need them to draw!" Ink whined.

"That's the exact reason why I'll break your hands and not another part of your body!"

"Meanie!"

"If you don't laugh it won't be a problem. Now get on with it!"

It was now Ink's turn to slowly lean in. He copied what Error had done and touched their foreheads together and then their noses where touching. Then a quick peak on the mouth before he pulled away to see the result. Error's eyes were full of error sighs but he hadn't crashed, he was just blinded until it passed.

Error seemed to be happy about the result. He had honestly thought he was going to crash and was so happy he hadn't. "Again?" Error asked.

Ink blinked a few times and asked. "You want to kiss again? You sure? Your eyes-"

"Shut it Squid and kiss me again. I want to see how much I can take before I crash."

Ink just did as he was told and lent in again, repeating the same three step kiss, foreheads, noses, mouths. This time when he pulled back from the kiss Error pushed forward kissing Ink again before he had the chance to get away and Error wouldn't be able to find his mouth thanks to his temporary blindness. Ink then returned that kiss once it was over and then Error returned that one and so on. The kisses were never anything other than little peaks but they just kept swapping kisses. Error was glitching more and more with each one but kept going. This... This was actually fun and Error liked it. If he went back in time and told his past self that one day he'd actually enjoy _kissing Ink_ his past self would've probably blasted him into dust.

Again moving slowly Error let go of one of Ink's hands and instead cupped Ink's face with his now free hand. Ink's free hand moved to rest on Error's shoulder. They kept swapping kisses and Error felt like the glitching was slowly but surely calming down. He was really doing it!

"Hey, Ink! We have a slight problem- Whoa!"

Both Ink and Error jumped at the sudden interruption, pulled away from each other and turned to Dream who had just walked in. Ink jumped to his feet and Error immediately crashed. Ink looked over to his boyfriend who began rebooting. He was a little annoyed; he'd been having fun and Error was doing so well. Oh well, there was always next time. He turned his attention to the intruder. "Hello, Dream!" Ink smiled cheerfully, "I wasn't expecting you!"

Dream was staring at The Destroyer but quickly looked back at Ink. "What's going on? Why were you kissing Error!? Why's he even here!?"

Ink titled his head in confusion and then quickly grabbed hold of his scarf and began scanning through his notes. "Oh that's right! We haven't told anyone yet... Hmm, don't remember why we hadn't... Oh well!"

"...Ink?"

"Right! Me and Error are dating!"

"WHAT? WHY?" Dream shouted in shock as he looked between them both. Last time he'd seen Error he was trying his hardest to kill Ink, he had wanted Ink dead so badly and had even teamed up with Nightmare a few times to do it. Ink wasn't really one to _hate_ anyone but that was only because of his soullessness and memory problems even if he did fight with someone he'd forget all about it in a week, if that, like what had happened when Dream broke up with him. But when asked about Error, Ink would always say Error was his rival, his enemy... Admittedly it _had_ been a while since Dream had seen Error but this was such a huge difference.

"I don't really remember how it started," Ink said nonchalantly, totally unaware of how Dream found it weird. "But from what I've gathered I befriended Error somehow and then he fell for me. One day I drank the pink paint and Error was who I thought of and I like being around him so I figured I must 'love' him. At least love him the only way I can."

"Ink, he's killed millions. Destroyed millions of AUs. Are you seriously going to _date him!?"_ Dream tried to push down the fact that Ink had never felt that way about him even with the paint. It didn't matter now; Dream didn't love Ink anymore and now he had Cross but it still hurt to know his ex truly never loved him.

Ink just nodded. "He's not so bad. He even said he's not going to destroy so much as long as I at least try to tone down the Creators!"

"I just think this is a bad idea," Dream said, slowly, not knowing if Ink would even listen to him. "Ink he could be using you. I don't really think he'd be the kind of person to go this route to get what he wants but my brother is. What if he's made some kind of deal with Nightmare and he's using you for information or just trying to keep you away from the AUs."

Ink just stared at Dream for a bit. That was a good point but no, that's 100% not what Error was doing. He'd never go so far for Nightmare and he had more of a direct approach to his destruction, he wasn't one for playing the long game. Error could've rejected Ink's friendship at any time, if he didn't want to be with Ink then he wouldn't and he'd just go back to what he did before.

"He's not," Ink said, as surly and as firmly as he could. "Trust me, Dream."

"Last time you said that my kitchen ended up on fire and poor Blueberry got locked in a closet because you knocked over boxes when you panicked, it trapped him and then you forgot about him and left once you put out the fire. He was in there for three hours because he didn't want to add to the damaged by breaking out. Not to mention when I had to move onto another AU, I didn't get my deposit back for the damages _you_ caused with that incident."

"...All that was an accident."

"I'm just saying, bad things tend to happen when I trust you."

"Oh yeah!? Name one!"

"I just did."

"Name another!"

"XGaster."

"Touché."

"I could go on..."

Error finally rebooted and took a moment to process what was happening, then he stood quickly. "I should go," he said, clearly annoyed.

Ink gasped and went to grab Error but he changed his mind and called out instead. "No, please don't go! We were having so much fun!"

Error pointed at Dream. "He's here. I'm not dealing with that filthy abomination."

" _Excuse me!?_ " Dream gasped. "And you're trying to say he's good now?"

Ink waved his hand as if to dismiss what Dream had said. "Oh, he just calls everyone that. It's not personal."

Dream just looked between the two of them again. Seriously, they pretty much hated each other like three months ago and now... They'd been kissing and Ink was currently holding Error's hand. "I just can't trust him Ink, not after what he's done. Even if he is reforming don't you think dating him is a bit much? It's way too fast as well."

"Dream, really its okay! Don't you want to make more friends?"

"Of course I do. Making friends with Error isn't so bad but _dating him_ when not long ago you two wanted to kill each other... He's worked with Nightmare in the past too."

Error snorted at that and rolled his eyes. "I worked with him when it was convenient for me. I was never part of his gang and he was also on my list of abominations to get rid of but he was a helpful abomination so he was pretty low on that list. Not like that plan ever would've worked, AUs were being created too fast and I just had to fuck up and get feelings for this moron."

"So you just expect me to blindly trust you?"

Error shrugged. "I don't care whether or not you trust me or if you even like me. You're Ink's friend so I'll play nice with you if you play nice with me. Also I have one word for you; Cross."

Dream blushed at the mention of his knight. "T-that's different..."

"How?" Error asked and let got of Ink's hand to fold his arms across his chest. "He was in Nightmare's gang. I was never."

"But he was motivated by the loss of his world. He was just trying to get it back and got unlucky. He's not a bad guy!"

Error shrugged again. "And I wasn't motivated by the loss of mine? Or being trapped in nothingness for who knows how long!? You know nothing about me."

Dream frowned in confusion. "You had an AU? I thought you were always an Out Code?"

"Yes and no."

"Glitchy, you don't have to tell him about it if you don't want him to know," Ink said gently. Error had told Ink all about it when they were still just friends and unlike most things Ink remembered it... At least the important parts... He thinks...

"I'm not." Error said firmly and glared at Dream. "It's none of his business why I do what I do."

"Well you can't really blame me for not trusting you after all the people you killed!" Dream retorted.

"Abominations. I killed abominations. You should be thanking me for clearing out the mess that is the Multiverse. Everything's so much quieter that way."

Dream gasped again. "You're justifying mass genocide by saying that it's _'quieter!?'_ "

"Technically they simply don't exist anymore. I didn't just simply kill them; I deleted their codes. Honestly I stopped many genocides by getting rid of them. The kid can't keep resetting a world that doesn't exist. I stopped them from witnessing a genocide over and over and over."

Dream narrowed his eyes, thinking; Error's reasoning was twisted but he seemed to really believe he was doing something good. "Is... Is that what happened to you?" Dream asked as he began to put the pieces together.

Error frowned and cursed under his breath, realising that he'd maybe said too much. "...Maybe," he answered but knew by the look of pity on Dream's face that might of well have been a 'yes.'

"I'm so sorry," Dream said gently. "That must have been horrible..."

Error shrugged. "It is what it is. Besides my timeline is gone. It got erased when I became this, so it's not like it matters anyway. Besides it was a branching timeline of the original and then it branched again so 'I' at least got a happy ending somewhere... Even though _he's_ not me."

With a big sigh Dream turned back to Ink. Dream felt so sorry for Error and despite not being able to forgive him, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. No one was truly evil after all, everyone had a reason for doing bad things. For Killer and Dust it was the constant genocides like Error had spoken of. For Horror it was starvation. …For Nightmare it was child abuse that Dream had been too naïve to notice or stop... Clearly Error had been traumatised in some way and had lost his mind and Dream just saw someone who needed help. "Alright Ink. I'll trust you again but if this also ends in disaster don't say I didn't warn you. And Error," Dream turned to him, "I know you don't want pity but I exist to spread positivity and if you do need to talk or anything I'll help you. I'm glad you're on our side now."

Error laughed at that. "Ha! On your side! I'm not on your side. I'm on my own side as I've always been! And before you ask: no, I'm not giving you anything on Nightmare."

"Right..." Dream sighed. This was still very weird to him but he figured that it was probably for the best if he just left it at that. Ink did some weird things and Dream felt like he really shouldn't pry. "Anyway... I'm here for a reason."

"What's up?" Ink said cheerfully.

"We just got a report from Candytale that Horror was seen sneaking around. He looked like he was scouting out their next hit."

Ink gasped at the thought of something exciting happening. "Oh, so we should get going to Candytale before Nightmare's gang gets there?"

"Well yes but..." Dream looked a little nervous. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Ink asked, not overly worried since a problem just meant it would be even more exciting!

"Blueberry's sick. It's not serious, just a bad cold but Stretch has made it more than clear that he needs rest and has locked him in his room until he gets better."

"Oh," Ink said and then shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to make do without him! We have your _boyfriend_ anyway."

Dream flushed at that but did his best to ignore Ink's teasing. "It's just now its four vs three when it would've been four vs four."

"Well it was five vs three before so it's not so bad now, right? And Blueberry will be back once he's better."

"I suppose... Just don't forget what we're there for, get distracted and run off leaving me and Cross to deal with all four of them alone."

"Since when have I done that?"

"You've done it twice this month so far."

"I have?"

"You have."

"Whatever, let's just go," Ink said with a smile and Dream turned and opened a portal. Ink watched as he went through and left it open for Ink to follow. Before he left however Ink turned to Error and kissed his cheek making him glitch again. "Don't leave, I'll be back asap."

Error rolled his eyes and sat back down on Ink's couch. "If you take too long don't be surprised when I've cleaned out all your junk and painted the walls white!" Error pouted at the thought of being left in Ink's overly crowded home without Ink himself. He wouldn't admit it but he really had been enjoying himself before Dream showed up.

Ink let out an exaggerated gasp. "You wouldn't!?"

"I would. Be back quickly!"

Ink giggled. "If you leave my stuff alone we can prank Dream later!"

Error thought about it for a moment before he smirked, several ideas coming to mind. "Deal."

"Ink, are you coming?" Dream called from the other side of the portal.

"Yeah!" Ink called back. "See ya later, Glitchy! Love you!"

"Love ya too, Squid," Error said back as he watched Ink grab Broomie and jump through Dream's portal. He hated how much he loved that moron but maybe it wasn't so bad. He just knew he and Ink were going to have so much fun pranking Dream and now that he knew about them, there were so many more pranks they could pull since Error wouldn't have to hide his involvement. They were going to have so much fun messing with him...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Ink's paint brush is spelt Broomie or Broomy... I've seen it being spelt both ways and I don't know what way is cannon.


End file.
